The present invention relates to track lighting and more particularly to fiber optic light fixtures.
The use of track lighting is well known and finds utility in the display field where flexibility is a great advantage. Fiber optic systems have been adapted to track lighting and, in addition to flexibility in the positioning of a beam of light, have served the useful purpose of removing the heat source from the space in which the fixture is located to a remote location.
Known fiber optic light fixtures such as that described in the Miller U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,272 dated Jun. 28, 1994, provide a luminaire which may be positioned along a track and which includes a mirror with two degrees of rotation to selectively position the light beam emanating therefrom. However, such known fixtures do not provide for selectively focusing the beam for each luminaire, do not provide for easy control of the number of luminaires, and do not provide for individual color control.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fiber optic lighting fixture which obviates the deficiencies of known fixtures and which provides extraordinary flexibility in providing display lighting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of selectively providing display lighting.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel fiber optic lighting fixture which is low in cost and easy to manufacture and to assemble, and which is easily adaptable to light guides of different diameters.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel fiber optic lighting fixture and method with individual control over the color and focusing of the light from the luminaires.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a novel fiber optic lighting fixture and method in which the number of luminaires is easily varied.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.